The Eyes
by MidnightxRed
Summary: It wasn't his looks that had me entranced, no it wasn't his looks at all. It was his eyes.' Bella and Edward's first encounter in Twilight. Oneshot. R&R. ExB.


**AN: I just can't seem to keep the ideas form springing up in my head now, can I? I really should be working on 'The Lady of Shadows' but I seam to have struck a miniature writer's block. I know what I want to write but I can't seem to phrase it right.**

**Enough about my other story, more about this one. I was sitting in maths with my friend (who just happens to have a site on Fan fiction) and an idea suddenly popped into my head. It was completely random and I don't know how I even thought about it, but here it is. It is set at the beginning of Twilight. Read it and Review and tell me what you think.**

As soon as I stepped into the cafeteria I knew something was odd. Apart from the normal stares any new student is to expect I kept feeling someone's eyes boring holes into the back of my head. This person's stare was different, almost as if they were trying to look into my mind, my soul and find out some of my deepest and darkest secrets; not that I had any. This was the stare that unnerved me. This was the stare that sent my heart pounding as I tried to find who owned it. This was the stare that sent chills down my spine ;chills of excitement but also fear. This was the stare that changed my life.

My gaze drifted lazily around the cafeteria as I listened to Jessica's mindless chatter; honestly it was as if she didn't stop for breathe and who really wants to know what she had for breakfast this morning? I certainly don't. My eyes skimmed over a table in the far corner and beyond before they snapped back to that table. It was there that sat five inhumanly gorgeous people. The five inhumanly gorgeous people that would change my life forever. The five inhumanly gorgeous people that sent a wave of fear down my spine and a tingle of excitement through my body.

You could tell they were related in some distant way even without knowing them. They had the same deathly pale skin, the same bruises under their eyes and the same colour of eyes. But.. you couldn't help think that they weren't related. You could see that the smallest one and the taller blonde one were together; they were sitting close together and the small one was rubbing soothing circles into the tall one's hand. The big, muscular one and the leggy blonde were staring into each other's eyes like they were only the people in the world; well to them they could have been.

And finally my eyes drifted to the youngest looking one in the corner. Jessica informed me that his name was Edward Cullen. The name seemed to fit. It was gorgeous, just like him. She also informed me; with a sour tone might I add; that he didn't date anyone, sounds like someone has been rejected one too many times.

His bronze hair was messy; almost like he had just ran his hands through it. The way it flowed as if caught in an invisible wind made me want to run my hands through it and feel his silky looking hair so badly. His face was perfect, better than all the others but with a slightly darker look like he had been through more than they could have imagined. His skin was; like the others; porcelain and perfect just like the rest of him. I could see the corner of his mouth was lifted in a smile as he talked to his family. His smile sent chills up my spine, the good kind of chills.

Suddenly his head whipped round and his eyes locked onto mine. I couldn't look away even if I wanted to. It wasn't his looks that had me entranced, no it wasn't his looks at all. It was his eyes. His beautiful eyes, that changed from gold to black quicker than the eye could see. His black eyes looked dangerous, but I wouldn't have been able to tell you why. His eyes bored into mine and it was suddenly as if we were the only people in the room, in the world.

They held anger, confusion, interest and desire. Mine held fear, surprise, curiosity and a desire that matched his. In that moment electricity passed between us. Brown melted into black. Warm melted into cold. Bella fell for Edward.

And just as suddenly as it came it passed, leaving me disorientated and confused in the cafeteria. I tried to pass off the encounter as a day dream, but it wouldn't go away. It kept drifting into my thoughts. It wouldn't let me forget him.

And with that he stood up quickly and walked sharply out of the cafeteria followed by the rest of his family. He may he left the room but he didn't leave my mind. Jessica's insane chatter didn't even drown him out of my thoughts, well if that wouldn't do it nothing could.

-.-.-.-

I walked towards my Biology classroom thinking about the encounter at lunch. I couldn't understand it. I couldn't understand the electricity or the emotions that came with it. I just couldn't begin to comprehend why he would have an interest in me. And I also couldn't understand were Jessica got all her energy and conversation from, she didn't even stop talking to eat!

My teacher sent me to the only empty seat in the room and it just happened to be next to the one guy I was trying to forget. Edward Cullen. I sat down next to him, trying to make my presence go unnoticed. I failed.

He turned towards me with a look that; if looks could kill; would have killed me. His eyes were black, pitch black. Darker than the darkest night. They were full of such anger, such hatred that I thought about the only time I had noticed him and wondered if I had done something wrong. Had I? Or had something else made his so angry. I was hoping so badly that it wasn't me but I didn't even believe it myself.

He was sitting straight, his back rigid. He had his chair as far away from me as was possible at our tiny desk and had it angeled so that he could still lean away. His nose was wrinkled in disgust as if he smelled something bad. I sniffed my hair to see if it was me but all I smelt was my strawberry shampoo. I pulled my hair around my shoulder to shield myself from his penetrating gaze. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see that his hands were balled into fists and the tendons in his arms stood out.

I began to study him out of the corner of my eyes as I wrote down what my teacher was writing on the board. He was slim but muscular. I could see his perfect abs through his t-shirt. His muscles were nothing compared to his huge brother, but they were still really big compared any other teenage boy. Up close I could see everything about him. His perfectly proportioned lips. His nose. His brow that was furrowed in anger. His entire face was beautiful even when it was set in a grimace.

The electricity was overwhelming. I felt an unexplainable pull as I sat next to him. But at the same time I felt an urge to run, run far away from him and never look back. I couldn't explain it, or understand it. But that didn't matter because I wasn't going to listen to it. I mean, he's just a boy what harm can he do?

It was only then that I noticed he was trying not to breathe. So it was me that made him mad, it had to be. I mean I was the closest person to him and it had to be me he was trying not to smell. Well it had to be that he didn't like strawberries, I thought in a final attempt to persuade myself that I hadn't done anything wrong; well anything I was aware of.

I moved my hair ever so slightly so I could get a better view of him only to be met with a pair of black eyes that sent an incontrollable wave of fear and... excitement down my back. Excitement? No, of course it wasn't that. I mean what did I have to be excited about, I should be scared of this strange boy that was glaring at me. But instead I was drawn to him. Like a moth to a flame.

He was glaring at me. I was sure he was. I could almost see a loss of control in his eyes, but a control of what I didn't know. But then the bell rang and I was saved from his gaze. Saved by the bell, how cliché.

I followed him out the room with my eyes and noticed that he walked too fast for a normal person. Almost as if he was running, but I saw him and he wasn't. I couldn't explain it. Just another unexplainable thing to add to my list. It hasn't even been a whole day yet and I already had a list of unexplainable things, what a strange town this is. I got up out of my chair and walked out of the classroom and away from the awkward hour I had just had. But it wouldn't leave my thoughts.

Or more specifically _he_ wouldn't leave my thoughts. It was like petrol to the flame. Once they combine there is no stopping them, no going back. There was no going back for me. He wouldn't get out of my thoughts. I couldn't forget him and no matter how hard I tried I wouldn't be able to control my emotions.

There was no going back, there would never be any going back. I could tell that my life had been altered but for better or for worse I was none the wiser. Did fate play some cruel trick on me? Was I an amusement for some higher force?

Well what ever it was it had been done and no one could un do it so to speak. I had stepped onto another path in my life and I didn't want to go back; it didn't matter even if I did because the way was closed off to me; I wanted to go were I was heading. I wanted to find out what was going to happen to me. But above all I wanted to know if Edward Cullen was involved in my future. God I hoped he was!

And with that I walked down the corridor and down the newest path in my life.


End file.
